When She Was Death
by ElfDrake
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a mysterious woman with all of the Time Vortex and Void in her head. She traversed every universe and time. And, one day, she landed in Venice in her home universe and asked about the Doctor. Minutes later, the Doctor encounters the person she asked. Soon, their worlds will collide, and the results could be perilous. Dark!Rose/Eleven


**Salve (Latin for 'hi')! I could come up with a clever excuse involving malfunctioning TARDISes and manic Doctors for why this took so terribly long, but the real answer is that I was focusing on my other fic A Tremor In Time Itself (shameless self advertising). For all new readers who a concerned by this note, basically, I had an old version of this, but I rewrote it and am updating the chapters and so forth. =D**

Endra was running. Running. Running. Fleeing. She had to get away from the monstrosity chasing her. Why was it doing that anyway?! It's not like she was special or anything; she was just an ordinary young girl. She had done absolutely nothing to enrage it. Or perhaps it was always like this. Endra didn't know and, quite frankly, didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from it. Why was it following her?! She hadn't shot a paintball at its eyestalk like Louise! Why did it follow her?! She had to get away now. But her steps weren't fleet. Help. That's what she needed. She needed help.

Endra Pennington's breathing grew harsher. Each breath rattled through her airways like beads streaming from an injured maraca. She paused for just a moment, her hands resting on her knees as she desperately search for air with her lungs. Each breath made her throat more raw, ache even more than it already was. She didn't think she could run for much longer. She needed help. But there was none to be found. Endra continued, knowing her efforts were vain. She needed some sort of semblance of asylum. As she ran, she did not even dare to dream of contemplating her fate had the creature not have been half dead by the time it spotted her.

Nevertheless, the creature was catching up to her, more quickly now that both her breaths and footfalls were increasingly labored. The creature behind her was screaming at her. Something about extermination and supremacy.

Endra stumbled and fell to the ground, her arms becoming half-buried in the leaves that her legs were in mere moments beforehand. One of her hands had hit something hard, a rock, probably, and she winced, gasping. After moving her hand off the offending object, Endra pushed up with her arms in a desperate attempt to get away from the creature. She was too weak to get up, the adrenaline apparently losing its god will. She cried out despite the tenderness of her throat. She attempted to stand again, but it was of no use. She was to die at the whisk of a giant pepperpot. She would be extermin —

* * *

_**CRACK**_

* * *

There was a large flash of light. The light swirled and twirled, the gold and black contrasting in a magnificent allegro dance. There was something in the center of the dance. It was a person, Endra realized belatedly, a woman. She stared for another second before raising a hand to wipe her eyes. Her remaining arm was not, however, able to support her wait and she collapsed, causing leaves to flutter around her. Endra was prostrate on the ground, her breathing slowly moving her up and down. With a start, she realized that she was breathing a bit less erratically now.

The woman turned to Endra briefly, offering what Endra registered as a grimace. It was supposed to be a smile, but the woman didn't seem the type to smile. "Run!" The word uttered by the peculiar woman echoed in Endra's mind and soul, and her actual voice had an ethereal quality to it. Though, the ethereal quality came as no shock to Endra as the woman's eyes had a golden glow emanating from within their depths. Endra felt that the woman somehow held infinite knowledge and power. Endra shivered, hoping the woman would not be distracted by Endra's rapid breaths.

The creature caught up to them. Endra held her breath, no matter how much she direly needed to breath, while the woman slowly turned towards the creature inch by inch. If Endra had been the creature, she would have been quivering in terror. When the woman gazed upon the creature her gentle gaze morphed into a singing stare. Her face contorted into a loathing snarl that made her seem to be fury incarnate. "Dalek! I name you Dalek as Davros, your creator, dubbed you so very many years ago in a different universe!" Endra glanced between the woman and the predator, her brow raised in confusion. Different universe? Seriously. Endra shook her head disbelievingly.

Endra stared for a moment longer, her breath finally evening out. She realized that the woman had told her to run. Considering the options, Endra determined that she had better heed the woman's word. Endra realized that the woman's gaze must have healed her as she found herself able to push herself up. She fled, her feet scarcely touching the ground as she ran through the forest.

Endra's savior didn't spare the frightened girl a second glance as she ran through the Dalek in front of her screeched to a hasty halt. The woman's faced twisted from its snarling glare to a grotesque smirk.

"YOU ARE THE ABOMINATION MENTIONED IN THE ACCOUNTS OF THE EMPEROR'S DEMISE!" the Dalek screeched, its metallic voice further marring the night. The woman's smirk faltered not.

She drew back the hood of her cloak, the power from her eyes illuminating the night. "Abomination?" she queried, already knowing the answer. ""I named myself the Bad Wolf. I spell death to all those I despise." She opened her palms, and gold and black like cascaded from her fingers. "Dare to defy me."

The Dalek recoiled, its mechanics echoing in the forest in a shrill screech. "YOU CANNOT DESTROY THE DALEKS!" the dalek protested in vain, sounding almost frightened.

The woman shook her head, her lips curving further upwards still. The very bottom of the Dalek began to be torn apart into atoms. Something about the sight gave the woman a strange thrill, one of a mixture of hatred and sadistic joy. Golden and black lights continued to swirl up the Dalek, causing it to scream in pain, the pain of being ripped into atoms while still being alive. It was agony for the Dalek, but the woman enjoyed it. Whatever compassion she had once possessed was gone like a whisper on the wind. The Dalek's scream died as the creature inside stopped existing. At long last, he Dalek completely vanished, and it was a mercy. The woman allowed a bark of hollow laughter to burst forth from her lips.

The woman felt a tug in her gut, indicating her time in that universe, time, and space was over. Slowly, yet at the same time suddenly, the black and golden light swirled around the woman as she gradually dematerialized. The absence of everything enveloped the woman as she passed through the Void.

In the next instant, the scintillating lights flickered around her. What she first registered was that she was surrounded by something decidedly not air. This was realized when she tried to breath it in and found herself inhaling water. She sputtered, but that was particularly unhelpful as she was still underwater. If she didn't do something soon, she would be torn to atoms and reformed. Basically, something similar to regeneration that was decidedly more painful. Reflexes kicked in, and the woman managed to flail her way to the surface before she drowned. Air, and more importantly: oxygen, flowed into her lungs, and she gasped, sucking in as much as she could. She sighed gratefully, her eyes closing slightly, and she almost forgot to tread water.

Before she sunk, however, a man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his gondola. The woman was quite glad that her powers were currently dormant, as the man would most likely have incorrectly identified her as a witch and screamed it to the world had she been glowing. And the woman had zero desire to be burnt at the stake. Then again, if her powers had been active, she could've ripped the people who tried to burn her apart atom by atom, limb by limb, and she ould have thought it fun.

She shook her head to free herself from those thoughts. Venice, 1500s. She couldn't go atomizing people willy-nilly. She had to be logical and focus her hateful nature on those who actually deserved it. She glanced up at her rescuer. The man was clearly a gondolier; that fact was clear from both the gondola and his attire. 'Puffy-ish sleeves,' the woman noted sourly, 'entirely impractical.' She wrinkled her nose, making her distaste in the man's fashion sense clear to the world.

Frowning, she realized the man expected her to speak. "Hello, young lad!"

"Young lad?! I am older than you, miss!" the man exclaimed indignantly, his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow quirked in skepticism.

The woman rolled her dark amber eyes at the man's ignorance. "Nope,. But I don't suppose you've seen a man calling himself the Doctor, have you? And has the world ended recently? Has anything strange occurred?"

The man's eyebrows evened out all the way up his forehead. He shifted uncomfortably, rocking the gondola slightly. "Erm, no. No. And yes."

The woman's eyes brightened considerably, and her lips quirked upwards into a wide grin. "Figured, it was quite obvious really. I'm here, aren't I? Thank you, bloody Time Vortex! But, really, what's happened?"

"My daughter, Isabella. She goes to the Calvierri School, and I went to take her out, and she didn't seem to know me! And the girl who pushed me away! She had fangs!" The man's voice was choked with unshed tears. It would have made almost anyone else at least a little sympathetic, but the woman had long since hardened. The woman did, however, wince just so it appeared she felt at least a bit of sympathy.

"I am... sorry for your loss," the woman managed. "I will do my best to help you and your daughter. What was your name?"She managed a grimace for the man.

"Guido," the man, Guido, replied, his voice quivering slightly. "Will I see you again?"

"If you're very lucky, you'll never see me again," the woman hissed in response, thankful that they were approaching an alleyway. She could make a quick escape and hopefully avoid further explanation.

"Why would that be lucky?" Guido asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. The woman's enigmatic nature was beginning to tire him, as was the human nature of curiosity the woman.

"Because I have many names, not least among them being Bad Wolf and Death," the woman replied. She leapt out of the gondola, causing it to rock violently. Guido quickly followed her out of the boat and onto land. He tied up his gondola. The woman squeezed the water from her hair before drawing up the hood of her black cloak over her raven and blonde hair. She straightened the rest of her outfit, a black leather jacket with golden buttons, a golden undershirt, black leather trousers with a plethora of pockets and golden buttons to keep them closed, and black combat boots. The woman pulled a monocle over one of her eyes. Guido's mouth had dropped open when the woman called herself Death.

"Do you know where Calvierri School is?" Guido stammered.

"No," the woman snorted. "But I have all of the Time Vortex and Void running through my head. I can figure out where one insignificant school is." She didn't notice the condescension in her voice. She nodded her head at the slightly befuddled man.

Guido waved at her, but the woman took no notice. When the woman had fully vanished, Guido leant back against on of the buildings. What he really didn't expect was a young looking man with floppy brown hair wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie to dash down that alley a few minutes later. What startled him further was bow-tie-boy's inquiry.

"What happened back there with the girls?" furrowing his nonexistant eyebrows.

"My own daughter didn't recognize me, And the girls! They all had fangs! Something awful, something magic, something evil is going on with that school!" Guido replied, still shaken up from his slightly traumatic day. "Who were you again?"

"I'm the Doctor, and thank you for your help," the Doctor responded, grinning. Guido's mouth dropped open.

"There was a woman looking for you. She asked if there was anything odd happening after I rescued her from the canal," Guido stated carefully. "Do you know her?"

"What was her name?" the Doctor asked, running his fingers through his hair. That was one of the few thing that were common between this and his tenth form. The Doctor was curious if the person in question was dimension-canon Rose.

"She said that not least among her names were Bad Wolf and Death," Guido replied dryly. He was not in the least surprised that the two knew each other. This day was just strange. He wouldn't be half surprised if a big storm just came along and killed them all.

The Doctor's heartsbeat fluttered into an anxious allegro. "What did she look like?" Could it be Rose in her proper timeline? Could it really?

"She had blackish blonde hair. She said something about the Time Vortex and Void in her head. She looked as outlandish as you do!" Guido answered with a chuckle at the last statement.

The Doctor's jaw fell slack. "Rose." The name dribbled from his mouth, the pain echoing through his voice, pain that was clearly beyond all reckoning. "Rose!" he cried again, this time more loudly. Guido heard him this time. Before Guido could ask any further questions, however, the Doctor had slammed Guido back against the building more so than he already was none too gently. "Where did she go?! What did you tell her?!"

Guido flinched as his head hit the wall, a pounding suddenly there. He knew the Doctor's firm grip on his arms would bruise later. "To the Calvierri School. I told her what I told you!"

The Doctor tightened his grip on Guido for an instant before her released the man. Guido rubbed his arms and head. The Doctor backed away from Guido until he hit the far side of the alley, his breathing ragged and his eyes glistening slightly.

Reality finally sunk into the Doctor. Rose was back. In his universe. In her correct timeline. And something was terribly wrong with her. The Doctor glanced wildly around the alley if it held the answer to his great question. "Which way?" the Doctor finally managed to grind out.

"To Calvierri School across the canal and to the right," Guido deadpanned, concerned for the Doctor.

As soon as the Doctor had his answer, he was sprinting towards the Calvierri School, and he'd be damned if he let anything stop him.

**So, I will update whenever I have a full chapter written. I'll do as much as I can on my vacation next week; I have two thirteen hour drives spent next to or between two hot-headed, irritating beyond belief people to look forward to. XP **

**On a different topic, the full cover picture is available on my DeviantArt (ElfDrake). It's called 'When She Was Death'. It's the first full pic that I drew on the tablet I got for my birthday!**

**~~Elf**


End file.
